a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an accessories comprising a series of decorative bodies coupled one after another by means of a wire string pierced through the series of decorative bodies, a pair of wire string fasteners, each disposed near the end of the wire string, and a clasp provided with string-passing rings engaging respectively with both ends of the wire string;
each end portion of the wire string passing through a through-passage formed in the wire string fastener and through the string-passing rings of the clasp, turning back from the string-passing rings, passing again through said through-passage, and then being fastened by a fastening means attached to the wire string fasteners.
b. Description of the Prior Art
There is known, as accessories of this kind, a structure as proposed for example in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. H1-41311.
According to this known accessories, the through-passage formed in a wire string fastener is provided with threads, and the end portion of wire string turned back from a clasp is fastened by the pressing power of the tip portion of a screw engaging with the threads.
However, since the end portion of wire string is releasably fastened by the combination of a tapped hole and a fastening screw according to this known construction, the structure is required to be releasably fastened, thus causing the fastening structure as well as the wire string fastener to become large in size as a whole.
On the other hand, as another structure for fastening both end portions of a wire string, each being turned back from a clasp, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. S57-60340 discloses a gobang string-fastening structure for an accessories. However, according to this structure, a wire string is first inserted into a fastening pipe to be subsequently caulked, and, after caulking the fastening pipe, the caulked pipe is further inserted into a covering pipe, thereby making the structure rather complicated.
There is known another structure wherein twofold of wire string is inserted into a wire string fastener as proposed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. S59-23316. According to this structure, the hole inserting a wire string therein is collapsed or filled with a filler so as to fasten the end portions of the wire string. However, this structure is defective in that the wire string fastener may become undesirably deformed and the fastening work is rather troublesome.